Internet, which is a human-oriented connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information. The Internet of Everything (IoE) has also emerged, which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server.
As technology elements, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology, have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine to machine (M2M), machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched for connection between things.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology (IT) services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances, advanced medical services, and so forth through convergence and combination between existing information technology and various industries.
As demand for web-based real-time communication for IoT implementation is increasing, a web socket, which is an asynchronous bidirectional communication protocol, has been introduced to overcome limitations of an existing synchronous request-response protocol. In a representative example of the existing synchronous request-response protocol, hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP)-based communication, a client executes a web browser to send an HTTP request to a server. Once the server sends a response to the request to the client, connection with the web browser is terminated, such that HTTP-based communication may be of a half-duplex type. Thus, the HTTP-based communication needs a connection process between the server and the client for each data communication, whereas web-socket-based communication maintains connection until closing handshake is called, and supports server push communication as well as client pull communication depending on asynchronous characteristics. Moreover, the web-socket communication has less overhead in message transmission because of using a message header having a smaller size than the HTTP-based communication.
However, the web socket protocol has insufficient support for data-centric applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.